catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilyflare
Lilyflare is a slender, long legged tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blazing, amber eyes; formerly blind until joining StarClan.Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. History :Lilyflare is a deceased SunClan warrior who walks the skies of StarClan. :She is the mother of Owlflight, a young SunClan warrior. :It is revealed that Lilyflare had been born blind, and struggled throughout all her life on how to become a true warrior. :The night before her apprentice ceremony, she had a vivid dream of herself as an almost fully grown cat, and a powerful tom cat beside her, training her. When she awakened, she became excited, realizing that this could mean she'll make it through apprenticeship. :When she is given her apprentice name, she could sense that most of the warriors were skeptical, or sympathetic. Determination burned inside of her, and so did a desire to prove herself a worthy apprentice. When her mentor, Falconheart, is announced, she reaches forward to touch his muzzle. The second their muzzles met, she knew that this was the cat she had seen in her dream. :She and Falconheart were particularly close; forging a tight bond very soon into her apprenticeship. He taught her everything: how to be a true warrior at heart, and eventually, to love. :After becoming a warrior, she and Falconheart remain closer than ever, eventually realizing their feeligns for each other. :It did not come as a surprise to the Clan when Lilyflare and Falconheart announced kits. :The night Lilyflare's daughter is born, she is slightly saddened because she could not see her daughter. Falconheart reassured her that she was the most beautiful kit in the forest, just as beautiful as Lilyflare. :As Lilyflare and Falconheart go to sleep that night still trying to decide what to name their kit, Lilyflare has a dream as soon as she falls asleep. :She sees a strong, beautiful cat standing on the rise of a hill, with the sunset shimmering behind her. Lilyflare knew instantly that this was her daughter. She watched as different visions were shown to Lilyflare of her daughter, visions of her fighting with deadly accuracy and strength, hunting smoothly and silently, and running so fast and gracefully, it looked as if her paws were barely skimming the grass. Lilyflare's last sight of her, is her standing magnificently on the hill rise once more, and a beautiful barn owl soaring down from the sky, and flying over her daughter. :Lilyflare is woken to the light of dawn. She wakes Falconheart up and told her him of her dream. They instantly agree to name their kit Owlkit. :As Owlkit grows up, Lilyflare teaches her meany things, mainly things about the heart and spirit. She and her daughter grow very close. :When Lilyflare passes away, the whole Clan is grief stricken, having grown to love her very much. Nobody was as heart broken as Falconheart and Owlpaw. :Lilyflare finds herself waking up in StarClan, and realizes that vision had come to her in a flash of star light. She could see now, and she watches over Falconheart, and Owlpaw as she grows up to become Owlflight. :Falconheart later joins her among the stars, and both cry tears of happiness Images Real Life Image as they are reunited once more. Family Members Mate: :Falconheart:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Deceased, Member of StarClan Daughter: :Owlflight:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character. Deceased, Member of StarClan Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Warrior Category:SunClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Queen